One Last Chance at Hope
by Kinyta
Summary: What happens when Kagome runs out of hope? When she has nowhere to go? implied SesshomaruKagome


One Last Chance at Hope

By: Kinyta

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but sadly, I do not own any of the characters of

Inuyasha.

Author's Note: I warn you now this is so sad. I do not even know why I wrote

this. Anyway, this is an implied Kagome and Sesshomaru. That is about it. Bye.

She was running, to where she did not know. She could not see due to the tears that were running down her face, and her own blue tinted raven hair that had fallen into her face and mingled with her tears. She was looking for a way out of this horrible ugly monster that most called pain, grief and life. If only she could just find a way out. Suddenly she ran into a tree and fell to the hard, cold, and, seemingly, uncaring ground. Weeping she did not even try to pick herself up from the way she landed looking up at the cloudy sky. She had cuts up and down her body because of the branches of trees and bushes that reached out to try to stop the lost girl whose eyes had once been so bright. Brown eyes, that could have made even the sun envy because of the happiness that shown though, now looked dull and dead. Her whole world was now gone. She had no hope left. She remembered how it all happened.

Flashback

It was over, finally over. The quest, which she and her friends were on, the search for the Shicon no Tama, was at last finally done with. Kagome had decided to go home to see her family one last time before she made the wish that would finally end this whole thing. She did not know if she would be able to get back home after the wish so she would go home now and return to make the wish. She sniffed when she remembered the final battle and how Sango and Mirako had both fallen when they took shots aimed at her and died by each other's side. Shaking her head, to clear it, she jumped into the old well.

Kagome got out of the old mucky wooden thing most people called the Bone Eater's Well to see the roof of the well house. Something felt wrong. She looked around for the source but she found nothing. Shrugging she walked to the door and froze. Something was defiantly off. She got her bow and arrows off her back and had it posed to the ground. Opening the door, she looked around once more, nothing. It was quiet, though, way to quiet. It unnerved her even more. What is going on here? Where are taa-san, jii-san, and Souta-chan?' She looked around once more then walked towards the house.

The feeling got worse as she got closer to the house. "Taa-san, you there? I'm home! Is anyone here? Jii-san? Souta-chan? Where are you?" she called as she walked in the kitchen door, feeling much worse then before.

That was when she saw the note. It was on the table and had an old handwriting on it. She put her bow and arrow on her back, and picked up the note. It read:

"So the little miko finally comes home. I hope you like my presents. I sure had fun giving them to you. Go upstairs to see what you got.

-Naraku"

She trembled. In the last week of his life, Naraku had found out her secret and had used it. Now he left her "gifts," and she was afraid to find out what they were. Slowly she walked to the stairs, checking out the front room before turning to the things that lead up to her "presents" from Naraku.

The stairs seemed to take forever to walk up. It was as if they were made longer then they actually were. Finally, she reached the top. Then there was another note hanging on her mother's door. She walked up to it and read:

"Now here is my first gift. Open the door to see. I think you will really like it. I picked it just for you.

-Naraku"

"Oh no… MAMA!" she yelled opening the door quickly.

The first thing she saw was writing on the wall. That writing read:

"Kuku kuku. Here is my first gift to you."

The writing was a dark crimson red. It looked like… "MAMA!" She turned to her side to she the being she was looking for, dead.

Her mother's face was pale and she had a look of complete and utter horror plastered on her face. Eyes still wide open, staring, for all eternity, at some unknown attacker. She also had a rather large gape cutting across her stomach which was without a doubt the source of the "ink" that was on the wall. Her mother still had on her nightgown on.

Kagome almost lost her lunch looking at the site before her. "MAMA!" she yelled choking on sob. She was crying now, but then remembered that Naraku had said, "First gift." She was scared for the rest of her family. What had Naraku done to them? She quickly got out of the room and shut the door whispering, "Rest in peace, Mama."

She looked across the hallway to her grandfather's room. Reaching the door, she found no note but she opened the door anyway. On the opposite, wall there was more writing. It said, in the crimson blood of Naraku's liking:

"Two presents down one to go." Kagome almost threw up once more for right underneath the writing was her grandfather's body. It had its head in its lap with the same cut in its gut as her mother's body. He was still holding his holy seals in one of his hands. Kagome quickly turned around so as not to get sick. Besides, she already had the terror-stricken-severed head and stiff body forever engraved in her mind.

"Two presents down one to go." That meant. Oh no…' "SOUTA!" She ran as quickly as she could to the room at the end of the hall.

His door was already open, ripped from the wall and shattered. The last note was written in blood like all the rest but it was much longer, more like a letter. It said:

"My final present for you. I hoped you like it. Now you know that you do not have to worry about coming home. I will do to you what I did to them when we finally met. Now your brother is on you left. Look at the last one you failed to protect. Kuku Kuku.

Goodbye little miko.

-Naraku"

She slowly turned to her left to see her little brother. This time she fell on her knees and did get sick. She could not help it. There, on the floor to her right, was her brother's naked body, torn apart like a biology lab project, you know the ones were you dissect the animals. His intestines were lined up in orderly line beside his liver, both one his right side. His stomach and lungs were laying on his left. While his heart and penis were by his feet. At his head were his brain, eyes, and tongue. It was a horrible site with blood all over, soaking the white carpet a rich, blood, red.

Kagome used the last of her strength to crawl out of Souta's room. She had to get out of there. The only place left to go was the past. She would go live her life in the past. She got up and ran down the stairs as fast as her shaky legs would go. She ran to the well house and slammed the door open, almost hard enough to break the door right off its hinges. Kagome stopped only to look one more time back at her house. Then she was gone, leaving behind the feeling of sadness and loss.

She could not get up. Laying her head down on her knees, she curled up into a futile position, and cried silent tears of pain and loneliness. They were gone, all gone. While crying she heard voices, they were somehow familiar. She listened to what they were saying so she could get an idea of who they were. Her pain forgotten for the time being.

"I-I don't know," one voice said, a masculine voice that was rich with feeling, "I should tell Kagome, or at least Kaede."

"No, Inuyasha, we are going now," the second voice said emotionlessly. The voices' owners finally click in her mind: Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"Don't you want to be with me?" If the question hit Kagome hard, the answer hit her core.

"Yes, Kikyou, of course. I just don't want the other's to worry about me to much."

"What is there to worry about? You'll be with me." Kikyou said in a hash voice.

"Very well, lets go." Inuyasha seemed to say in only mild reluctance.

Silence reined. Kagome finally gots enough courage to look over the well's rim. When she looks over the only thing left is a brown spot on the ground that looked like a grave. Her heart clenched even more when she realized that now she was alone in the world, Kaede and Shippo being the only ones left alive. She hoisted her body out of the well and started to walk towards the village. She saw the tetsugia lying on the ground and picked it up. "My last reminder of him," her voice trailed off.

Then she felt the felling again that something was wrong. She headed towards the village once more. This time, though, she did not bring her bow off her shoulder. She wanted death, she would find it if need be.

She felt nothing. She looked over the burnt skeletons of the village she once walked though. There was nothing left. Kagome started walking though what was once the center of a prosperous village, which was tattering on the edge of being a town. The memories were strong when she looked at were Kaede's own hut once was. Now, in it's stead was a black smug, that looked liked it could be anything. Kagome started to run, not knowing or caring were she went. When she got to the edge of the forest, she took one last look over the village and fled. As she ran she felt the prickle of shrubs, she ran though. The pain was what set her off. She cried once more, not caring if anyone saw. She just had to get out of there.

End Flashback

A noise to her right sounded through the silence that seemed to fallow her. Looking in that direction all she saw was a white blur. She blinked rapidly to try to get the rebellious tears out of her eyes. When they finally cleared, she saw someone that she knew would grant her wish. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older, human hating, half-brother.

Her tears came again, vigorously. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were so alike in appearance that she could not help but remember her now dead love.

Why is this human crying? All other times I have seen her she has stood up to me.' Sesshomaru thought while looking down at the messy bundle at his feet. That was when she talked for the first time.

"Please, Sesshomaru, kill me. Please." The whispered words left her mouth slowly as if it was a last request. There was silence again and minutes passed before he answered her.

"Why?" the smooth voice, that never showed emotion, asked the weeping girl. He was still trying to figure out what had happened to her. The question caught her off guard but she answered anyway.

"There is nothing, no one, left and I don't want to be here any more." The sadness in her voice made something in him wince. He had no idea why but it did. He finally noticed the tetsugia. Something clicked in his mind.

So the half-breed is dead. That is why she is crying.' he thought looking at her body. "I shall teach you how to use the sword," he stated unexpectedly. It caught both of them off guard but he would not back down, not now. "Then if you still decide you want to die then you will kill yourself. As you learn, you will do as I say, and take care of my ward." Again, they were both surprised. He had no idea why he was doing this but it made him feel. Wait a second feel?' This was new. He put the thoughts in the back of his mind to think of latter.

"You wont just take the tetsugia?" Kagome asked bewildered. 'Why is he doing this?' her mind asked through the fog that had surrounded it.

"That would be pointless seeing as how I cannot touch the sword." He stated pointedly. "Come. We must leave now." Boredom was beginning to get to him. He watched as she stood on shaky feet. Again, he wondered at his own actions, but stopped short as she began to fall.

Kagome stood up but found that her legs were too weak to hold herself up. She tried to steady herself but it did not work to well. She started to fall. Closing her eyes she waited for the impact of the ground, which surly was rushing up to met her. It never came. Instead, a single arm came out of nowhere to hold her up. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru holding her up.

"It will be faster to fly," he stated as if she did not matter. They flew up and into the setting sun. Him pondering once more his actions, and her thanking him silently for giving her...

One last chance at hope.

THE END 


End file.
